


matchmakers

by agitatedstates



Series: promnis week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promnis Week 2019, gladio and noctis play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Gladio keeps pushing Ignis to say something to Prompto, that he’s great, and Prompto definitely likes him. Ignis knows someone like Prompto would never like someone like him, boring and uneventful Ignis, with a dedication to Noctis, to the crown, and he can never be completely there. He thinks maybe Prompto will understand where others haven’t, knowing what Noctis is like, that he will always be there for him, because Prompto is always there for Noctis too.orGladio and Noctis play matchmakerpromnis week day 1 // gladio and noct play matchmaker





	matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im a little early cos it just hit the 13th here, and i have a lot going on so im trying to stay ahead! promnis week last year was my first ffxv fics and this ship is special to me so im excited to do it again!

Prompto is in over his head. Noctis and Gladio are almost half an hour late to their dinner plans, and he’s alone, with  _ Ignis,  _ has been for a while now _.  _ He’s dreamt about this moment, when he allowed himself to imagine a universe where he isn’t a huge pleb and stood a chance at even looking at Ignis, but right now he’s just panicked.  _ Play it cool, Prompto.  _

“So, uh, come here often?”

_ For Six  _ **_sake_ ** _ Prompto, what’s wrong with you? _

Ignis laughs though, like it took him by surprise. One part of it was dangerously close to a snort, and it’s so  _ charming.  _ This whole dinner was supposed to be for the four of them, a celebration before they have to leave for Nocts wedding. Prompto is already nervous about it, that he’s not good enough to protect Noct, that he won’t be able to live up to Gladios expectations, to  _ Ignis’.  _

He also isn’t looking forward to dealing with the unspoken tension between Gladio and Noctis, and least of all the overwhelming crush he has on Ignis. 

“No, this is my first time here. I’ve heard their seafood is  _ delightful _ .”

Prompto forget he’d even asked a question, too caught up in his head. Ignis smiles at him though, and it’s too much for Prompto to take. 

“Im glad youre talking, i was worried i was dreadfully boring for you”

Ignis tries to laugh it off, but Prompto knows when someone’s trying to hide how they feel, and for a moment Prompto sees past the stern facade and thinks that Ignis might be nervous. 

“Nah Igster, you couldn’t bore me if you tried. I’ve been on Nocts fishing trips.”

Ignis laughs again, and Prompto wishes he could hear that sound forever. 

“Speaking of” Ignis pulls out his phone, probably to call Noct again and sighs. “Seems his Highness and Gladio have decided to not come to dinner, so it’ll just be us tonight. It’d be a shame to waste the booking, no?” 

Prompto has the terrible feeling that Noctis set him up for this, who has been insisting that Prompto just  _ say something,  _ that Specs likes him and that Noct is sicking of hearing Prompto whine. Prompto tries not to think about what a hypocrite Noct is for not taking his own advice  when it comes to Gladio. Prompto knows it’s different, that Noctis is the prince, but he’s always been great at deflecting. 

“Well let’s head on in then!”

Prompto doesnt think about the hand Ignis puts on his back as they turn to head towards the restaurant, and he hopes it isn't painfully awkward. He’s gonna pretend its a little bit like a date. 

* * *

Ignis is  _ panicking.  _ He’s currently cursing his own awkwardness, as well as Noctis and Gladio, for leaving him in this situation.  _ Prompto  _ is next to him, fiddling with his phone and smiling at Ignis. He showed up about ten minutes ago, texting the group chat saying he would be late, but it was only Ignis here anyway.

Gladio keeps  _ pushing _ Ignis to say something to Prompto, that he’s great, and Prompto definitely likes him. Ignis knows someone like Prompto would never like someone like him, boring and uneventful Ignis, with a dedication to Noctis, to the crown, and he can never be completely there. He thinks maybe Prompto will understand where others haven’t, knowing what Noctis is like, that he will always be there for him, because Prompto is always there for Noctis too. 

“So, uh, come here often?” 

Ignis wants to kiss him, right now, under streetlights and outside a nice restaurant. He’s had the urge before, for a while now, Prompto is someone who lights up a room, and everyone in it, and no one quite makes Ignis feel the way Prompto does. It’s been like that since the first time he heard him laugh, giggling at a video him and Noct were watching on the couch. 

Ignis instinctually replies, not even sure what he’s saying. Prompto makes a joke about Noctis and Ignis laughs, and he only really seems to laugh when he’s around him these days. It’s been busier and busier with the Niflheim signing coming up, and the journey to Altissia. Ignis is stressed, and with everything else in his life, he hasn’t had time to see his friends, to see Prompto. 

There’s a buzzing in his pocket, and he checks it to see a text from Noctis, saying he isn’t coming, and to have fun, and one from Gladio saying he should enjoy his  _ date.  _ They’re cruel, they’re going to kill him,  _ Ignis  _ is going to kill them. Prompto doesn’t seem to mind, he lights up as they turn to head into the restaurant, and Ignis almost instinctively puts his hand on Prompto's back. He doesn't flinch, doesn't seem to mind, so Ignis keeps his hand there till they get to the doors. Ignis lets himself have the moment of self indulgence. 

“Booking for Gar?”

He doesn’t know why he allowed Noct to make the booking, and especially under such a ridiculous name, but sometimes he needs the leniency. Noctis doesn’t get to pick a lot of things. He is, however, cursing him when the waiter leads them to a table for two, and Prompto seems to panic for a second. It's in the open, surrounded by others, and certainly looks like a date. 

Ignis is going to  _ kill  _ Noctis. 

* * *

Prompto reflects on his life choices the next morning, when he wakes up when he would normally go for a run and instead had Ignis wrapped around him. The panic, the thought that he was gonna kill Noct for this, it all disappears when he looks at Ignis, sleeping and peaceful. He never ended up washing the product out of his hair, so his fringe is at odd angles and drooping, but Prompto finds it charming. He reaches out, pushing his fringe back, looking at his face. Prompto had never noticed the little freckles on his face, only a few, and he wants to kiss them.

Prompto realises he can do that now, he can kiss Ignis if he wants him to, considering he’s in Ignis’ bed in the citadel, because they were kissing and  _ more  _ last night. He owes Noctis a new fishing rod, some bait, infinite pizzas, anything for setting this up. He’s glad Ignis didn't cancel dinner.

“It’s a little rude to stare so long, Prompto” 

Ignis hasn’t even opened his eyes, but he’d clearly had woken up while Prompto was staring at him, like a creep. 

“Sorry Iggy, i just can’t tear my eyes away i guess”

Prompto had meant to say a joke, to say he was trapped anyway, or something stupid, but Ignis just brings Prompto in closer and kisses him. He can’t get over the idea of them  _ kissing,  _ but he likes it a lot. He likes Ignis a lot. 

“Ignis, this may surprise you, but I have a super big crush on you”

Ignis  _ actually  _ snorts at that one, and presses quick kisses across Prompto's jaw.

“Really dear, I never would have guessed.”

Soon they’ll have to get out of bed and get ready for work. Prompto will probably just hang out with Noctis, so it isn’t that big of a deal that he’s kinda wearing one of Ignis’ shirts and last nights pants, and if he shows up unannounced to find a very flustered Gladio and Noctis looking like the cat that caught the canary, well that's between Prompto and the two of them. He owes them, afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop a kudos or comment if you like!
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
